Cosas que se dirán a medias
by Makie Karin
Summary: No importaba cuanto intentara no pensar en ello, sentía un sabor medio amargo en el paladar.


**Fandom:** D. Gray-man

 **Personajes:** Kanda, Lavi.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo de las cenizas.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Línea temporal:** Au.

 **Summary:** No importaba cuanto intentara no pensar en ello, sentía un sabor medio amargo en el paladar.

 **Nombre de tabla:** Frutas. **Número:** 012/Mandarina.

* * *

Cosas que se dirán a medias.

* * *

 _ **Frío...**_

.

Él un día lo había pensado, en aquella ocasión cuando no tuvo lo que quería y solo resulto tener algo negativo, sintió algo medio amargo en su paladar. Recordó aquella mirada fría y esos labios que no le decían lo que tanto deseo escuchar. Una leve risa salió de sus labios, mientras sentía como el frío calaba en sus huesos. Lavi estaba sentado en un sillón con una manta encima de él, temblando, viendo la ventana y a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Bien hacía frío, un frio de mierda.

 _"¿Por qué tiemblas?", aquella vez con la mirada un tanto confundida que le daba el azabache no pudo evitar dar una leve mueca con los labios "Porque hace frío Yu, no sé cómo no puedes sentirlo"._

Ahí se dio cuenta del frío que sentía en ese momento era peor del que sintió aquella vez, puesto que esa vez se había logrado calentar con un cuerpo que parecía ser nada caliente, pero era todo lo contrario. Fricciono su mano en su brazo, joder que frío… podía ver su vaho mientras suspiraba y no podía reír bien con los labios temblorosos, tal vez… ahora si lo extrañaba, solo extrañaba ver como aquella vez cuando de alguna forma le convenció de guardar calor abrazándolo, como esa vez en la noche en una cama se sintió muy caliente. Como esa vez fingió tener más frío de lo que en verdad tenía.

 _"Yo tampoco entiendo cómo puedes sentir tanto frío, conejo idiota"_

Rió un poco más. Pensando en este tipo de cosas en el antaño que… no importaban.

…

 _ **Anochecer...**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aparto la mirada del libro que tenía en la mano luego vio aquella sonrisa que tenía la joven Lee, él solo le dio una leve mueca de molestia, que le decía que eso –lo que le dijo- era mentira y que nunca pasaría, pero Lenalee no borro la sonrisa y le siguió viendo con ese ojos violetas._

– _¿De verdad?_

 _Lavi levanto una ceja y aparto el libro, dejando este mismo en una mesa cerca, le vio serio, con ese ojo verde._

– _Lena, ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me dejes leer mi libro en paz?_

– _Lavi solo quiero la verdad._

– _Eso es la verdad, no pasa nada y no creo que pase nada nunca –él rió un poco- yo con Yu es una cosa un tanto bizarra, ¿no te parece?_

 _La joven Lee solo suspiro, mientras que él la veía esperando ver que ella se rendía –y desear que ese tema nunca fuera dado con Yu- sin embargo Lenalee le vio como enojada y… solo le vio, como diciéndole que algún día le tendría que decir la verdad. Él quiso reír, puesto que había dicho la verdad… a medias, puesto que sí le parecía bizarro él con Yu. Por eso estas palabras estaban entre mezcladas entre la verdad y la mentira, como siempre hacía, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer._

– _Está bien, Lavi, te creo –eso era mentira, era obvio- bueno, te dejo leer tu libro._

 _Una vez que la china se fue, él ya no pudo leer aquel libro que tenía en la mesa, solo vio la ventana, viendo como el sol caía y la noche venía, como ese color azul oscuro se apoderaba del cielo y como en cierta parte había un color anaranjado. Lavi amaba el anochecer, estaba ahí su color favorito –el naranja- y admitía que ese color azul oscuro le llegaba a agradar mucho._

…

 _ **cabellera...**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tun… Tun… Tun…_

Caminaba por la calle cuando vio a una persona, no, no sabía si era alguien conocido o alguien que se parecía a la persona, pero tenía el cabello largo, tan largo que le llegaba hasta las caderas y ese brillo de color azul en el cabello negro, su corazón latió rápido y supo porque, pero solo rió, no le quiso tomar importancia y siguió caminado a su dirección acordada. Fue ahí cuando escuchó un:

– Tsk, lo que sea.

Lavi siempre había escuchado ese monosílabo que daba Kanda como su sello personal, como para reconocerlo de varias personas, una vez se lo dijo, pero este solo respondió con ese monosílabo y frunció levemente el ceño, mientras que él solo había sonreído al ver los ojos de Kanda tener otro tipo de brillo que no sea de odio.

 _"Tsk, como si necesitaras reconocerme entre la multitud idiota"._

Él rió aquella vez, pero esta vez… no pudo reír y es más, se dio la vuelta para verlo, para ver si era esa persona que deseaba que no fuera. No encontró a nadie y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, puesto que era imposible que Kanda lo fuera a buscar, porque él se fue, ya que ese era su trabajo, ir por los diferentes lugares para recolectar la historia de cada cuidad, él era un historiador, desde que Panda murió él tenía el derecho de irse a cada lugar el solo. 

– Hola, Lavi, ¿Cómo estás?

Ahí fui que vio a Allen y sintió que sus labios no querían formar una sonrisa.

– Allen, que bueno que me encuentro contigo.

El albino le vio medio confundido porque él no sonreía, pero la verdad es que no podía hacer más, puesto que sus labios se negaban a hacerlo, también extrañamente se encontraba con mal humor. Tal esperaba ver la cabellera negra que una blanca.

…

 ** _Diferencia..._**

 ** _._**

El viento soplaba fuerte, muy fuerte y eso le hizo recuerdo como aquellos cabellos largos eran desordenados. Lavi sonrió al aire, puesto a aquellas veces el temblaba con el frío y el otro solo daba mala cara al viento. La verdad es que se olvidó la existencia de su amigo que tenía cerca, el cual al ver su sonrisa dirigía al aire le vio un tanto confundido.

– Eh, hombre, ¿Pasa algo?

Con aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de la existencia de su amigo, entonces vio como el chico estaba abrigado y como a él ya no le importaba el frío desde hace mucho. La verdad es que hace tiempo él estaría mucho más abrigado que su amigo y estaría con esa chalina de color anaranjada, pero desde que… perdió su chalina, ya no se abriga tanto y la verdad es que aunque se esté muriendo de frío, no anda muy abrigado.

– Nada, Deisya, solo que a mí me gusta el viento.

 _"Pues a mí no me gusta, idiota", eso decía Yu mientras que sus cabellos le tapaban el rostro. Lavi esa vez había reído un poco y se acercó al japonés, quitándole los cabellos del rostro, para luego decirle "Bueno si tapan tu bello rostro, creo que ahora no me gusta tanto el viento". Kanda gruñó, pero él pudo ver aquel tono de color rosa en sus mejillas, que Kanda aseguraba que era por el frío que había en el lugar._

– Bueno a mí también me gusta, solo que no voy sonriéndole.

Lavi pestañó unas cuantas veces para luego volver a la realidad y sonreírle.

– Oh bueno, es que yo amo el viento y tú no entiendes amigo.

Deisya rió un poco, puesto que esta era una broma muy común que él daba, pero de alguna forma rara, al escuchar la risa de Barry, parecía que le llego a desagradar aquella risa, no sabía por qué, tal vez se deba a que esto le recordaba a una escena familiar del antaño, pero al mismo tiempo era algo tan diferente.

 _"Idiota, deja de decir mierda"_

 _"Pero Yu, es la verdad, yo lo pienso así"_

 _Kanda le dio un golpe no en fuerte en la cabeza._

Barry solo le habló.

….

 ** _Estúpido…_**

.

 _Bueno estaba bien, bueno, no, no estaba bien, pero no había nada de malo en pensar que esto estaba bien, ¿cierto?, bueno, pues, la verdad es que… había que aceptarlo, estaba mal, muy mal, estaba tan mal que ahora se le dificultaba sonreír, de eso se dio cuenta Lenalee y no sabía si Yu lo había notado. Pero la verdad es que no podía evitar estar pensando en su deber como historiador y la muerte de su tutor. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella promesa que se hizo él solo, no podía evitar pensar en eso._

 _Una vez lo había dicho, que si no conseguía que alguien le dijera que lo quería, entonces se iría, sí, si era algo estúpido la verdad, pero para él era necesario, ya que si sabía que alguien le quería significaba que no quería que se vaya, pero nadie le dijo nada, nadie hizo nada._

 _"¿Me quieres?" Aquella fue la pregunta que le dio una vez a Kanda, pero este solo le dio una respuesta negativa, tantas veces que Lavi solo daba una suspiro y pensaba que lo que Panda le dijo, y que no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en un lugar como este, si nadie quería que se quede. Ahora se le hacía tan difícil sonreír._

Él sacudió la cabeza de un momento a otro, para dejar de pensar en las cosas que estaban ya en el pasado, en esos pensamientos que él tuvo y que nunca más tendrá. En aquella vez que lo único que obtuvo hasta el final fue negativo.

 _"No, no te quiero", Kanda le dijo con esa voz fría y estas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho por un momento. Por eso no pudo responder rápido "¿No?, entonces… ¿Me amas?" La respuesta de esta pregunta que no tenía caso, le dolió más que la otra._

 _"Tsk, deja de decir mierda, idiota, yo no te amo"_

 _Él solo pudo poner una sonrisa y hacer como si todo estuviera bien. Como siempre._

…..

 ** _Feliz..._**

.

 _Sí… bueno, sabía que tenía que irse, de que mañana ya debía viajar a un pueblo que no era muy conocido, para saber de ese lugar, pero aun así, aun con su idea de no ir a visitarlo, acabo estando en esa casa, en ese cuarto con aquel chico de mirada fría y palabras agrias._

– _Si yo me fuera, estoy seguro que te convertirías en un ermitaño completo._

 _Yu le vio como si algo le hubiera molestado, pero al parecer no fue tanto como para decir otra cosa, debe ser que pensó que esto era una conversación sin sentido, sí, como esas que casi todo el tiempo tenía con él. Lavi solo rió un poco y acercó al azabache para poder tomar sus labios, para poder disfrutar este tiempo antes de que se vaya y nunca más vuelva a estar con la frialdad en persona. Una vez se separó de Yu, volvió a hablar._

– _¿No te parecer Yu?, yo creo que sí, es más…_

 _"Estoy seguro que cuando me vaya Lena la va a tener difícil para sacarte de esta casa", sintió algo medio amargo. Bueno, sí, él se iba, pudo recordar y que es más, al día siguiente ya no iba a estar ahí y gracias a su memoria que le hizo recuerdo, solo enrosco su dedo en el cabello azabache y quiso disfrutar ese momento. Sonrió._

– _No, no importa._

 _Kanda rodó los ojos algo molesto._

– _Tsk, tú siempre dices cosas sin sentido idiota._

– _Yu… ¿Qué harías si yo me voy?_

 _Bien esto era algo estúpido, puesto que las palabras salieron de la nada, con ese pequeño susurro que Yu pudo escuchar y él sonrió, pensando que esto se quedaría así, con esa mirada de "¿Qué te pasa idiota?" que le daba el contrario. Entonces solo volvió a reír mientras que acercaba al azabache para seguir con lo que vino a hacer._

– _Voy a seguir como siempre, idiota, ni que tú cambiaras la forma en la que vivo._

 _Antes de poder ponerse cómodo, antes de hacer lo que sea escuchó las palabras del azabache y se quedó helado, ahí, viéndole. No pudo decir por qué, pero cuando acabo ese día, no le dijo que él se iba, no pudo y tampoco se sintió mal por hacerlo._

 _Más bien, después de eso sonrió y comenzó a jugar._

…..

 _ **¿No importa?**_

 _ **.**_

La verdad es que esto fue algo inesperado, algo estaba mal.

Puesto que ahora él cuando conquistaba a una chica… era algo diferente la experiencia, ya que cuando la abrazaba esperaba sentir un cierto peso determinado y al no conseguirlo, se sentía algo decepcionado, aunque la verdad es que también pasaba eso cuando la besaba o la metía en la cama de algún hotel, no era lo mismo y no sabía por qué esperaba sentir lo que alguna vez sintió en el antaño, él quería golpearse contra la pared, esto era absurdo.

Una vez una chica le vio con esos ojos cafés, –si, cafés, pero él esperaba que fueran azules- ella aun reposaba en la cama y despertó antes de lo esperado, la verdad es que no se sorprendió al verla medio triste y enojada, pero aunque acostumbrado a esos ojos lo que no esperaba era aquellas palabras que lo dejaron por un rato varado. Para luego reírle y acariciar aquellos cabellos del mismo color de sus ojos.

– No te hagas, sé que no me quieres.

"La chica es lista", no pudo evitar pensar, pero Lavi no habló y siguió viéndola con su único ojo.

– Sé que… hay alguien más en tu corazón –los ojos de la chica estaban tristes- dime… ¿Cómo era ella?

….

 **No era un encuentro…**

 **.**

Fue una estupidez no pensada, solo hecha y se arrepintió mucho de haber dicho ese nombre monosílabo casi silbado, ese Yu preguntado a la persona que según él era. Sintió algo medio amargo cuando por su garganta salió ese nombre. Pero una vez su cerebro volvió a funcionar, se dio cuenta de la baja estatura y…. de los cabellos violetas. Quiso golpearse y es más irse, pero luego vino la duda de por qué ella estaba en un lugar como este.

– ¿Lavi?

Ahí vio a la joven Lee con la mirada confundida, pero medio feliz, él solo pudo reír un poco mientras que una sensación agridulce se sentía en su garganta. _"Era obvio que Yu no viniera". Entonces la chica al verlo_ bien le sonrió y llego a abrazarlo, diciéndole que era una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí, aunque Lavi dudaba de ese tipo de cosas, puesto que tal vez ella lo estaba buscando y que bueno, lo encontró.

Lavi solo sonrió y sin darse cuenta acompaño a la joven Lee a quién sabe dónde, mientras hablaban de cómo les iba en su día a día, en cierto punto él tuvo la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero ella no le respondió. Al final… él solo preguntó:

– Y… Lena, ¿Cómo esta Yu?

Él sonrió y ella le vio con una mirada de "sabía que lo extrañabas", pero Lavi no quiso leer lo que decían sus ojos, ya que la verdad es que no quería ni pensar en lo que pasó en antaño, puesto que ya lo dejo.

– Bien… es más, si quieres puedes preguntarle cómo le fue en persona.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí, viéndola muy confundido, pero una vez que le vio a donde apuntaba la chica se quedó tan shockeado que tuvo que tomar unos segundos para saber qué es lo que pasaba, porque estaba ahí, aquella figura alta, con el cabello negro largo y aquella mirada fría. Lenalee le agarró de la muñeca –para que no escape- y fue caminando un poco más rápido para llevarlo con el azabache.

– Kanda lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mira a quién le encontré.

Lenalee empujo levemente al pelirrojo para que se acerque al azabache. Gracias a eso Lavi quedó frente a Kanda, mirándose sin decir palabra. Lavi sintió aquel sabor medio agrio en su paladar y sintió como su garganta no permitía que salgan palabras, también noto el tono enojado que tenía el otro y… como si Kanda parecía estar… pensando en algo, parecía que se negaba a decir algo.

– Hola Yu.

….

 ** _Y... sólo respiro..._**

.

Abrió su único ojo cuando escucho las palabras de sus dos amigos, él quiso reír y es más lo hizo, pero la verdad es que era tan irónico, puesto que se había ido de la compañía de Lenalee y Yu, para ir con la compañía de su amigo de la china y el hermano adoptivo del japonés, esto era irónico, tanto que no pudo parar de reír.

– ¿De verdad?

– Si… ¿Lenalee nunca habló de mí?

– Bueno ahora que lo pienso, Lena hablaba de un chico que Yu llamaba "Moyashi", o algo así, pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que seas tú, Moyashi-chan.

– Lavi basta, soy Allen, no Moyashi. No hables como Bakanda.

Y él rió, un poco más, pensando que esto de verdad le daba risa, sin darse cuenta que estar hablando de esa persona de actitud fría hacía que ese sabor medio amargo se apoderaba de su paladar.

– ¿Y Kanda no habló de mí?, bueno era que lo espere. Ese hombre es un amargado.

– La verdad es que no, nunca habló de su hermano Deisya, ni siquiera me habló del señor Tiedoll hasta que lo conocí.

Al ver la sonrisa que tenía Barry al igual que Walker… sintió como todo esto le parecía estúpido, como el mundo era un mierda, puesto que ahora estaba con el amigo y un hermano de la personas que dejo atrás, de personas que no quería volver a recordar. Antes de que siguieran hablando Lavi se paró de la silla y solo les sonrió, diciéndoles que tenía que hacer algo y que los vería más tarde. La verdad es que debía de prepararse para irse de ese lugar y dejar todo de nuevo, puesto que –además de la nueva información recibida- ya no había más información historia del lugar que él no supiera.

 _"Bien Yu, ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?" Esa vez preguntó y Kanda después de un rato solo dijo: "De tu gran estupidez"._

Ahora estaba de acuerdo con ese tema.

* * *

Bien esto es algo así como la continuación de "Cosas que no se dicen", aunque la verdad es que no es necesario leer la otra para entender esta, puesto que puede ser que en ciertos puntos se entrelacen, pero es como otro punto de vista y añadí una cosa que otra, nada más. Así que no hay lío.

Bueno sobre esta historia se trata de lo que Lavi habló a medias, media verdad, media mentira, esta historia es como el futuro de la otra historia que mencione y el final de esto puede ser como ustedes quieren ver. Espero que no haya sido mucho desvarió.

Pienso hacer una tercera parte, que por lastima no va a ser lo que pasara después, si no el contrario, lo que paso antes, de parte de Lenalee. Se va a llamar "Cosas que se dijeron", pronto se verá por aquí.

Y… claro que esto no se me olvida, esto está dedicado a mi hermana, por su cumple que era el 14 de Agosto, sí, sí, ya paso, pero al menos te lo di.

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado –sobre todo a Marcia Andrea-.

Esta es otra fruta que está en mi canasta, ahora solo debo esperar que las otras maduren y yo las pueda recoger.

A ver si veo reviews por aquí.

Y me leen en mis otras historias.

No vemos.


End file.
